legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 February 2013
01:48 Dang it 01:48 any ideas? 01:48 put port map on 01:48 what might be wrong? 01:48 put port map on 01:48 what server is up? 01:48 open it 01:49 Minecraft server 01:49 I did oit manually 01:49 O 01:49 I didn't play Alpha or Beta on LU thats what I meant Alcom 01:49 Polt put port map on 01:49 Turn it on 01:49 I did 01:49 No need to type it twice, BlueJay. 01:49 Now put the Start.command 01:49 just restarting 01:49 Or Minecraft_server.jar 01:49 duh 01:50 01:50 That I see what you type is not that important. 01:50 I know all this 01:50 I have been working on this server long time 01:50 IS it up now 01:50 yes 01:50 doesnt work 01:50 its one or the other 01:50 192.168.1.106 or most liklely 67.49.103.80 01:50 @Alcom: I am very offended alway when I o on chat by someone no matter what wiki I am on 01:51 Okay polt put it back up 01:51 it is 01:51 it never went down 01:51 @BlueJay: Try again, you have some typos and they confused me. 01:52 POLT NOT WORKING 01:52 DUN DUN DUn 01:52 @Alcom: I am very offended always when I am on chat by someone no matter what wiki I am on 01:52 I edited it Alcom 01:52 You are constantly offended every time you get on a wiki chat? 01:53 Does anyone have the files?!?! 01:53 try now 01:53 I do 01:53 I have the files 01:54 Would you be willing to give them to me? 01:54 Polt doesnt work 01:54 And uh beta files 01:54 or alpha 01:54 Yah Alcom and I don't say anything bad just hello and chatting 01:54 both 01:54 Well 01:54 what dose it say 01:54 I played on my dads computer 01:54 connection refused? 01:54 cause it was only for pc for a while 01:54 So do you have me? 01:54 so ill ask him 01:54 but yeah 01:54 no 01:54 polt just not up 01:55 ok if you do plz post on my wall a download link 01:55 thxlink thx! 01:55 Download link for what 01:55 ? 01:55 lu pre alpha or beta 01:56 @BlueJay, Well there must be a fault with you then. 01:56 Perhaps you are too easily offended? 01:56 That's not healthy. 01:57 Maybe I just have a hard life in real life @Themythran: Can I have a link too 01:58 Yeah, that will do it. Not being offended is easy when the offense only comes from a minor direction. 01:58 Such as some wiki chat. 01:59 No I just had had a hard life in the past and that got me sensitive 01:59 I don't have the link yet bluejay 01:59 But you don't anymore? 02:00 Yeah it is just hard to get used to a good life sometimes after such a long time 02:00 Themythran when their is a link can you post it on my talk page 02:00 It's hard to get used to a good life... and that makes you easily offended on wiki forums; Well dat don't make any sense. 02:01 My life just got good 2 monthes ago after my problems stopped 02:02 Well good. 02:02 Now go enjoy it, and take your grand ideas more slowly. 02:02 Not come to the world demanding that 50 slots be filled for your project. 02:03 well theirs 5 years to get it done 02:05 Not exactly an inspiring individual. 02:08 Hello, Themythran. 02:35 byes 02:00 Themythran when their is a link can you post it on my talk page 02:00 It's hard to get used to a good life... and that makes you easily offended on wiki forums; Well dat don't make any sense. 02:01 My life just got good 2 monthes ago after my problems stopped 02:02 Well good. 02:02 Now go enjoy it, and take your grand ideas more slowly. 02:02 Not come to the world demanding that 50 slots be filled for your project. 02:03 well theirs 5 years to get it done 02:05 Not exactly an inspiring individual. 02:08 Hello, Themythran. 02:35 byes 03:38 hu 03:39 *hi 03:39 hows the mod going? 04:26 ... 03:49 Hi anyone on 03:49 Hi LUWikiBot 03:53 Hello 03:54 New to the Wiki BlueJay11? 04:14 Hi Polt Hi Boulderax 04:14 hi 04:30 Hi 04:31 Just wondering do you want any jobs in my new MMOG project 04:31 Polt 04:31 yes? 04:31 no 04:32 Well do you at least like the project 04:32 Hi Boulderax 04:32 Hi 04:32 OH Darn this chat it loads soo slowly! I missed a whole conversation 04:32 hi 04:33 04:33 I do that a lot to 04:33 hmm 04:33 So do you like my project Polt 04:33 the MMOG one 04:33 thanks for making me part of the team Jay 04:33 04:33 Your Welcome 04:34 did you get my PM jay? 04:44 Hi chip 04:44 Hello. 04:47 Hallo 04:48 would anyone like to try and log into my server? 04:49 67.49.103.80 04:49 or 04:49 what type of server? 04:49 mc? 04:49 yes 04:49 or 04:49 I am on my way 04:49 192.168.1.106 04:49 one or the other 04:50 if it dosn't work 04:50 I cant reach any. Could it be that I am British? 04:50 no 04:50 Its me 04:50 k 04:50 Its stil lnot working 04:51 Have you used the force? 04:51 hmm do ya know why? 04:51 me 04:51 yes 04:51 I am amazing at using the force 04:52 I hav't ported forward correctly 04:52 no wonder I cant connect being a total different galaxy 04:52 hmm 04:52 actually 04:52 try 192.168.0.2 04:54 err 04:54 04:54 did it work? 04:55 err noo 04:57 hmm are you definitely sure you have the right IP? 04:57 I didn't get your PM Boulderax 04:58 67.49.103.80 04:58 I was pretty shure of that one 04:58 and still am 04:59 well lemme type it again 04:59 Okay 04:59 ok I c 04:59 I think I c you logging in 04:59 or tryign to 05:00 on the count of 3 log in 05:00 1 05:00 2 05:00 3 05:00 oh I mist it Polt 05:00 05:01 1 05:01 2 05:01 5 05:01 6 05:01 7 05:01 3! 05:01 LOADING! 05:01 and failing... 05:01 :l 05:01 and failed 05:01 curses 05:06 well the game is made by Curse 05:08 hi 05:08 Heyo. 05:08 Hi 05:15 Hello, TGF. 05:21 hi 05:21 05:21 what is Lost's server IP? 05:21 Check PM Boulderax 05:21 its not up but I'll get it 05:21 173.49.90.190 05:22 Jay can you retype it please 05:22 Welcome back, Boulderax. 05:22 Okay 05:22 Hello, Zaxzax. 05:22 Hey. 05:22 Hi 05:23 Zax 05:23 zax 05:23 YAY People! 05:23 12 05:23 Hey BlueJ 05:23 Hi 05:23 So whats going on? 05:24 I am working on a LEGO MMOG project 05:24 and I have got so many supporters aleready 05:24 Ah, yeah i read about just a minutes ago. Thats nice 05:24 Boulderax I have updated the PM 05:25 Thanks Zax 05:26 Your welcome. 05:26 It's been a while since iv'e been on this chat. 05:27 http://www.flickr.com/photos/chip-the-equinox/8486534774/in/photostream/lightbox/ 05:28 Those all yours Chipka and for the project 05:28 Neat drawings Chipika. 05:28 No, just the recent one. 05:28 Okay 05:29 Good Job 05:29 05:29 Thanks. 05:30 I will call it Nexus Village with a Malestrom forest 05:30 if its all right with you 05:31 Well, that sounds better than any name I would have come up with. xd 05:31 *xD 05:31 Boulderax I have updated our PM @Chipika: Thanks but do you have any Ideas 05:31 sorry I am back and I dont have a PM 05:32 now I do 05:32 It's magic. 05:32 Believe in it. 05:34 That or i was just chat lag. 05:34 If you have any more post on the blog okay? 05:34 Okay. 05:36 Uploading some LDD models today 05:36 So... How about that skateboard food? 05:37 Skateboard Food? 05:38 Lost's IP? 05:38 Jay do want my very own custom Maelstrom enemy that you could use in the game> 05:38 Skateboad food is simular for fast food isn't it? 05:40 No, it's similar to unicycle food. 05:40 And tricycle food, to a lesser extent. 05:41 ??? 05:41 Wrong emote 05:41 ???? 05:42 MediaWiki:Emoticons 05:42 Thanks 05:44 Thanks Ckipika. 05:45 (starbucks Coffee) 05:45 Aw its not an emote 05:45 Starbucks Coffee isn't an emote. 05:45 Joking 05:45 That is why we have MediaWiki:Emoticons. That is the list of emotes. 05:46 I gtg see you guys later. 05:46 Bye. 05:46 Bye, Zaxzax/ 05:46 Just Joking not serious 05:50 Sorry got to go I am going to get my LDD Designs done 05:50 Bye, BlueJay. 06:00 Good bye 06:00 07:44 Hi. 07:53 Hello, Professor. 07:53 Hello, ESL. 08:17 Hi 08:17 Hello, ESL. 08:17 1 sex 08:17 ON NO 08:17 IM SO SRy 08:17 WAIT NO I CAN EXPLAIN 08:17 What? 08:18 i said 1 se x 08:18 i ment to say 1 sec 08:18 sry 09:43 hi 10:15 pie 10:21 Hello, Mythrun. 10:22 Hallo. 10:30 Hi. 10:31 Hello? 10:52 Hello, Foxbrow. 11:08 Hello, Edawg. 11:14 hey 11:38 HILO 11:38 Hello, Polturgighst. 11:38 oops caps 2013 02 18